The Adventures of a Mad Man and a Doctor
by strwalker
Summary: "When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend. But when I grew up, and forgot all about him, he came back. When I'm not solving mysteries with Sherlock, I'm seeing the stars with the Doctor. You watch me run!" Fem!John NoSlash!
1. The Raggedy Man

****I Do Not Own _Sherlock _or _Doctor Who_. They belong to BBC.****

**This story was inspired by AglonAuthor's story The Boy Who Waited. I really enjoy writing fanfiction and I've just decided to publish some and share them with you. This is one of them. Oh! And if you have time, I suggest you read The Boy Who Waited. It's really good. **

****Hope you enjoy The Adventures of a Mad Man and a Doctor: The Eleventh Hour!****

* * *

><p>Joanna Watson thought it was crazy talking to Santa Claus, at night in the middle of April, but she didn't know what else to do. Her parents don't listen to her and her sister Harry thinks she's just making it all up for attention. She sat on the floor, her elbows resting on her bed.<p>

"Dear Santa, Thank you for all the toys and books. It's Easter now, so I hope I'm not bothering you. But to be honest there is a problem." She looked toward her wall and continued, "There's a crack in my wall. Harry says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not because I hear voices. Can you please, please, send someone to help? A policeman or..." Suddenly she heard a loud wheezing sound coming from outside. CRASH! "Be right back."

Joanna rushed to her window to see a big, blue box now resting on the shed in her backyard, or what was left of the shed.

"Thank you Santa." Joanna grabbed her torch and robe, but before heading downstairs, she peeked into her sisters room. Yup, still asleep. Harry can sleep through anything. Joanna gentle closed her sister's door and went downstairs. As she walked outside, the doors to the blue box opened and out pop the head of a strange, babyfaced man. His face was covered in sweat and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Can I have an apple?" The strange man asked. "That's all I can think about! Apples. I love apples. I think I'm having a craving. Never had cravings before." The man sat on the box, smiling. The man looked as though he been in a fight. His clothes were burned and ripped.

"Are you okay?" Joanna asked.

"Oh, yeah just had a fall." the man said looking back at Joanna. "All the way down to the library. I had to climb back up."

"But you're soaking wet?" Joanna observed.

"I was in the swimming pool-"

"You said you were in the library."

"Yup, so was the swimming pool." The man nodded.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Are you a policeman?"

"Why?" the raggedy man asked suddenly interested. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Joanna asked hopeful.

"What cra-" the raggedy man fell off the box clutching his chest. Joanna ran over to the man.

"Are you alright mister?" Joanna said trying to help the man up.

"Oh I'm fine… it's okay… it's all perfectly n-normal" The man clutched his chest again and breathed in, and then breathed out a gold mist.

Joanna stepped back. "Who are you?"

"I don't know yet." the raggedy man said looking at his hands, as if they were about to do something. He looked up at Joanna and smiled. "I'm still cooking." He then squinted his eyes. "Are you scared?" he asked Joanna.

"No." Joanna shook her head. "It just looks weird."

"No, no, no!" laughed the raggedy man. "The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yeah," Joanna admitted quietly.

The man smile became bigger and he jumped up causing Joanna to jump back. "Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you. Don't ask stupid questions. And don't wander off." With that the Doctor turned around and walked straight into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


	2. Joanna

Now inside the Watson house, Joanna opened the fridge to get the Doctor an apple. While searching the fridge the Doctor looked around the kitchen. Finally Joanna found the apples.

"You said you were a doctor, but then why does your box says police?" Joanna asked handing the Doctor an apple.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead took a big bite of the fruit, then he spitted it out. Joanna looked at Doctor confused as he coughed. "That's discussing," the Doctor proclaimed. "What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apple's rubbish I hate apples."

"You-you said you like them?" Said Joanna now really confused.

"No, no, no. I like yogurt! Yogurts my favorite!"

Joanna stared at the Doctor then slowly walked over the fridge and got out a plain yogurt. The Doctor immediately took the yogurt, tore off the cover and chugged it. Then he spit it out.

"Ug, I hate yogurt!"

"You said it was your favorite?"

The Doctor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "New mouth, new rules. It's like cleaning your teeth, once you brush them everything tastes WRONG!" The Doctor jerked and smack his forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" Joanna asked nervously. "Can I do anything?"

"Wrong with me?" The Doctor asked with his hand on his forehead. "What's wrong with you? You can help by making me some decent food!"

Joanna made food after food for the Doctor. Bacon, beans, even bread and butter, but he kept spitting it out and declaring each bite bad or evil.

Joanna opened the fridge again and sighed. "We have some carrots?"

"Are you mad?" The Doctor cried in horror. "Wait! I know what I need!" He ran over to the fridge and opened the freezer. "Fish fingers and custard."

* * *

><p>Joanna now sat at the kitchen table across from the doctor eating vanilla flavored custard while the Doctor ate his own fish fingers and custard. Joanna at that point didn't even care that the Doctor had a weird taste in food. She was just happy to finally find a food the Doctor liked and didn't spit out.<p>

"Funny," Joanna laughed as the Doctor licked the custard off his lips.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked. "Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Joanna Watson."

"Ah! Joanna Watson. Almost like John Watson from those famous detective stories."

Joanna look confused.

"Where are your parent's." The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Out."

"And they left you all alone?"

"I'm not alone, my sisters upstairs."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "She should have heard us by now…"

"She's a heavy sleeper." Joanna nodded.

"So it's just you two?" The Doctored asked.

"I'm not scared!" Joanna said quickly.

"No you're not scared of anything. A big, blue, box falls out of the sky, a man falls out of the box, the man eats fish custard." The Doctor takes another bite of his fish custard. "And look at you. You're just sitting there."

"You know what I think?" He said after a long pause.

"What?" Joanna shrugged. The Doctor put down his bowl.

"That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. The Crack

****I Do Not Own ****_Doctor Who_**** or ****_Sherlock_****. Both Shows Are Owned By BBC.****

* * *

><p>Now in her room, Joanna watched from her bedroom door as the Doctor examine her wall.<p>

"You know," she said. "I use to hate apples, but then my mum put faces on them. Here." She held out a small yellow apple with a smile carved into it.

The Doctor smiled and took it. "She sounds good. Your mom." Joanna shrugged.

"I'll keep it for later," He promised, putting it in his pocket. Then he turned his attention back to the wall.

"The wall is solid, yet the crack doesn't go through it all the way," the Doctor observed.

"Then where's the draft coming from?" The Doctor asked to himself, taking out his sonic screwdriver. He waved it over the crack, then looked at the screwdriver, as if reading it.

"Wibbley wobbly timey whimey!" He said, then turned to look at Joanna who was still standing by the door. "Do you know what the crack is?"

"A crack?" Joanna guessed nervously.

The Doctor smiled, "Correct!" Joanna smiled.

"But I'll tell you something funny." He said now observing the crack again. "If you knock this wall down the crack would stay put because the crack is not in the wall."

"What?" Joanna asked surprised. "...Where is it then?"

"It's everywhere." The Doctor said in amaze. "Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, being pressed together. Right here, in the wall of your bedroom" He then put his ear to the crack listening.

"What is that? Can you hear it?"

"Voices?" Joanna asked. "Yeah. They keep me up at night."

The Doctor kept his ear on the crack, listening. "Prisoner...Zero…"

"Has escaped." Joanna said, finishing the Doctor's sentence. "That's what I've been hearing. What does that mean?" After a moment the Doctor got up.

"It means it's a prison," he finally said. "And they've lost a prisoner! And do you know what that means?" He turned to look at Joanna.

"No." Joanna shook her head. "What?"

"You need a better wall." He then lifted her desk and placed on the far side of her room and walked back to crack.

"I am going to try and close the breach, but..." The Doctor stopped talking and turned looked at Joanna.

"What?" She asked.

"You know when grown-ups tell you 'everythings fine' and you think they're lying and are just saying that to make you feel better?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor smiled. "Everythings gonna be fine." He held out his hand to Joanna. She took it and they both walked over to the crack. The Doctor then pointed his screwdriver at it. It made a buzzing sound and crack opened, revealing a room made of steel, with no windows.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED!" said a booming voice over and over. The Doctor walked closer to the crack, still holding Joanna's hand.

"Hello?" He called. Suddenly a huge eyeball appeared and looked at them through the crack. The Doctor felt something jerk in his pockets and then the crack closed.

"There you see!"The Doctor cried, rummaging through his pockets. "I told you it would close!"

"What was that thing?"Joanna asked still looking at her now crack-free wall. "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No, I think that was his guard." He said. "What ever it was, it left me message." Joanna's eyes left the wall and now looked at what the Doctor was holding.

"Psychic paper!" He exclaimed showing her what looked like a leather wallet. "Prisoner Zero has escaped." He read. "But why tell us-" He thought out loud. He then paused and looked around the room. "Unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless, Prisoner Zero escaped through here! But he couldn't have… we'd know..." The Doctor ran out of the room and into the hallway with Joanna right behind him. He started to paced in the hallway. "I'm missing something…" he said to himself. Suddenly the sound of a loud bell interrupted the Doctors thoughts.

BONG! BONG! BONG!

The Doctor's eyes widened. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He ran he ran downstairs shouting. "I have to get back in there the engines are phasing! Their gonna burn!"

"But it's just a box?" Joanna cried, chasing the Doctor outside. "How can a box have an engine?"

"It's not a box," the Doctor proclaimed. "It's a time machine!"

"What?!' Joanna laughed. "A real one? You have a time machine?"

"Not for much longer, unless I get in there!" The Doctor shouted climbing onto his TARDIS.

"Can I come?"

"No, too dangerous! Five minutes, give me five minutes! I'll be right back." Joanna smile faded. "Grown-ups always say that." The Doctor stopped what he was doing, jumped off his TARDIS and knelt down in front of Joanna so they were at eye level.

"Do I look like a normal grown-up?" he asked. Joanna looked at him. "Trust me." The Doctor said with smile. "I'm the Doctor." Once Joanna returned the smile he climbed back on to the TARDIS. He gave one last smile to Joanna before he jumped into his TARDIS.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p>Once the TARDIS was gone, Joanna rushed back upstairs to her room, packed her favorite clothes and toys and than ran back into the backyard. She then sat on the steps and she waited.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. The Comatose Wanderers

"Joanna!" the Doctor cried, running out of the TARDIS. "Prisoner Zero is here!" The Doctor ran to the front door. It was lock.

'It wasn't locked a moment ago.' He thought as he pointed his screwdriver at the lock, unlocking the door. He rushed into the house and went straight upstairs. When he reached the top of the stars he rushed to the door on right. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to unlock the door.

"Joanna! Prisoner Zero is here!" Suddenly the floor creaked behind him.

"Joanna?" The Doctor turned around to see a fist colliding with his face.

* * *

><p>At Royal Leadworth Hospital, the World's Only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, arrived at the front desk. He has been asked to meet a client there. Normally, he's accompanied by his blogger, but his blogger was visiting family at the moment, so Sherlock was on his own.<p>

"I'm looking for a man name Rory Williams."

"Sherlock Holmes?" The nursed at the front desk asked. Sherlock nodded. "He told me to tell you he'd meet you on the second floor." The nurse stated pointing to the lift.

"Thank you." Sherlock walked across the room, pressed the button. He took one last look at the nurse before walking into the lift.

'Two cats.' Sherlock deduced. "One ginger, the other black, and she still lives with her mother.'

When the doors reopened, Sherlock walked out to see a young man, another nurse, pacing the hallway. Sherlock walked over to the young man and held out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Rory Williams, we've spoke on the phone, um... I... Thank you for coming all the way from London, I, um... Didn't think you'd believe me unless you say it for yourself-"

"Just, tell me what happened." Sherlock interrupted, wanting for him to get straight to the point. He's had many clients who have stumble when telling their story. Either because they're lying, scared or nervous, but in this client's case, having information they themselves don't even believe.

"It all started two weeks ago," Rory started leading Sherlock into a room where eight unconscious patients laid. "A Man named, Barney Collins, arrived in a comostose state." He handed the detective Mr. Collins medical file. "Supposedly he just fell into a coma. Just like that, but a few days later we started getting more coma patients with the same story. Falling into a coma, with no warning, no-"

"The point?" Sherlock interrupted looking up from the medical file.

"Right, um…" But before Rory could continue, a weak voice muttered "Doctor..." Sherlock and Rory turned to the unconscious Mr. Collins. "D... doc... tor..."

"Doctor."

"Doctor, Doctor."

"Doctor."

D...Doctor,"

Soon every patient in the room was muttering 'Doctor.'

* * *

><p>"This ever happen before?" Sherlock asked once the patients calmed down.<p>

"No." Rory stated lifting Mr. Collins eyelid, examining their pupils. He looked back at the detective.

"I don't think they were even conscious."Sherlock looked back at the other patients.

"Mr. Holmes?" Rory started. "There is another sort of... thing. I-I've seen them." Sherlock raised on eyebrow and looked back at the coma patients.

"No, um... Not here," Rory said handing Sherlock his phone. "Outside of the hospital." Sherlock took the phone. The first photo was of Mr. Collins standing on a side walk, awake, and with his dog? Sherlocks looked to the unconscious Mrs. Parker, to the camera phone.

"I took that photo two days ago." Rory stated. "But she's been here, in a coma since last week, under 24 hours supervision."

'Now we're talking.' Sherlock thought with a smile.

"And I know for a fact they aren't faking." Rory continued.

"Are there pictures of all the comatose patients on this phone?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"Lovely! I'll take the case!" Sherlock said as though Christmas came early. "I'm gonna need all the information you have on the coma patients. I want to know where they've been and how long they've been there." Sherlock said grabbing the medical files off the patients beds.

"You can't take those-"

"And if you see them wandering about again, you tell me right away!" Rory nodded as he watched Sherlock leave with the files, and his phone...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. The Unseen Door

When the Doctor finally came too he saw a woman standing over him, her arms crossed. The woman was dressed in jeans, her blonde hair was tied back in bun, she wore a black jacket over a gray jumper and she had on brown combat boots. The Doctor tried to get up but felt something pull his hand back. He looked down to see he was handcuffed to the radiator.

"Who the hell are you and what are you bloody doing here?" the woman asked angrily.

Ignoring the woman's question, the Doctor asked "Where's Joanna?"

The woman eyebrows raised in surprise. "Joanna?"

"Yes, a little girl, Joanna Watson. I promised her five minutes, but the engines went a bit funky. I suppose I must have gone a bit far." The woman continued to stared at the Doctor.

"Did something happen to her?" he asked.

The woman walked closer to the Doctor. "Joanna Watson hasn't lived in this house for a very long time."

The Doctor paused. "How long?"

The woman thought for a moment then looked at the Doctor. "Five years."

"No!" the Doctor gasped. "No, no, no…I can't be five years late, I promised."

The woman's eyes remained on the Doctor until her phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"This trip to Leadworth wasn't a waste after all." Sherlock stated.<p>

"I'm kind of busy right now," the woman whispered. "Wait, did you follow me to Leadworth?"

"We have a new case." Sherlock said ignoring the woman's question. "I'm gonna need your medical expertise."

"I told you, I'm dealing with something right now-"

"Fine," Sherlock groaned. "Call me when as soon as you done!"

With that he hung up.

* * *

><p>"...Oh, and I've got an intruder breaking and entering. Send over some backup will you? I've got him restrained." The woman said into her phone.<p>

"You're a policewoman?" the Doctor asked.

The woman paused. "Yes I am."

"Please," the Doctor begged. "I need to speak to who ever lives in this house right away."

"My sister lives here,"

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I visit my sister now and then. You got a problem with that?" the woman asked.

"Then where's your sister? I need to talk to her!"

"Well she's not here at the moment, you'll have to deal with me."

How many rooms?" the Doctor's face now serious.

"What?"

"How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

The woman paused and raised one eyebrow, unconvinced. "Five," she stated, then pointed to each door. "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Six," the Doctor interrupted.

"Wha- what?"

"Look."

"Look where?" the woman now looked annoyed. "I grew up in this house. I think I'd know if there was another room."

"Exactly what you're doing. You don't want to look." the Doctor explained. "Out of the corner of your eye. Look behind you."

The woman didn't know what to do for a moment. Then she slowly turned her head and looked at the door the Doctor was talking about.

"That is not possible!" the woman gasped nervously when she noticed the door on the left. There was another door! A door she walked past everyday of her life!

"There's a perception filter all around the door so you wouldn't see it." the Doctor explained.

"That's a whole room." the woman said to herself not listening. "A whole room I've never even noticed!"

"Something came here a while ago and it's hiding, still hiding, and you need to cut me loose right now!"

But the woman still wasn't listening. She was now walking toward the room.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT DOOR! DON'T TOUCH IT!" The Doctor shouted fiddling with the handcuffs. "Do I just have a face no one listen too?"

The woman opened the door and walked inside.

"I guess so" the Doctor groaned. "My screwdriver! Where is it? Blue silver thing?" The woman looked around the room. Paint on the wall was chipping and the wooden floor had dents and scratches al over it.

"There's nothing in here." the woman stated.

"Whatever's in there stopped you from seeing the door. What makes you think you can see it? Now please, GET OUT!" The woman continued to examine the room, her eyes stopping on something silver.

"Your screwdriver, thing. Silver? Blue at the end?"

"Yeah."

"It's here" she nodded.

It must of rolled under the door when you punched me?"

"Yeah, must of… " the woman said, looking at the screwdriver on top of a crate, in the middle of the room. "And then it must of jumped onto the crate."

"GET OUT OF THERE!" the Doctor screamed. "GET OUT!" The woman heard the Doctor but she wasn't listen. Instead she walked over to the crate and picked up the screwdriver. It was sticky and cover in clear goo. Suddenly she heard hiss something behind her.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked loudly. The woman looked around the room.

"I don't see anything, but…"

"Out of the corner of your eye." The woman started to turn her head but stop when she heard the Doctor speak again. "Do not look at it! If you do it will kill you!" Afraid, the woman turned her head to left, nothing, to right, nothing, then back to the left. She saw a giant, blueish, snake-like head, with big yellow eyes. The creature snarled opening it's mouth about to strike, baring it's long, razor-like teeth. The woman screamed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" The Doctor shouted, pointing to his screwdriver. The woman ran over and handed him the goo cover screwdriver. He pointed it door, locking it, and starting fiddling with the handcuffs.

"What's the bad alien done to you?" he asked his screwdriver, trying to get it to work. "Go get out of here, your backup will be here soon," he told the woman.

"There is no backup," the woman confessed. The Doctor looked up at the woman.

"I heard you on the phone, you called for backup?"

"I was pretending," the woman said now looking at the Doctor.

"But your a policewoman-"

"I'm a doctor!"

Suddenly the door glowed and the woman then grabbed a handgun from behind her and pointed it at the door.

"See? Policewoman!" the Doctor said pointing to the gun.

"No," the woman cried shaking her head. "Just a retired army doctor with PTSD."

The door then burst open, but instead of the snake-like alien, stood a man and black dog. The woman's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't what she saw in the room.

"But it's…?"

"No it isn't," the Doctor stated. "Look at the faces." The woman heard the dog growling, but when she looked at the dog it's mouth wasn't moving. She then looked at the man. The growling was coming from him! He then started to bark.

"What?!" the woman asked confused.

"It's all one creature," the Doctor explained. "One creature disguised as two. A multiform." He then teases the alien, "Got the voice a bit muddled though did you?"

The woman glared at the Doctor. 'This man's gonna get me killed.' The alien, getting angry, bared its teeth and screeched at them.

"Her and me are safe, you want to know why?" the Doctor asked the alien. "She sent for backup"

"But, I didn't send for backup!" the woman whispered.

"Yeah, I know that was clever lie to save our skins!" he whispered back. "Yeah okay, we don't have back up." The alien stopped growling and closed it mouth.

"And that's why we're safe," the Doctor continued. "We're not a threat to you, if we had backup you'd have to kill us."

"ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO! THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED!"

"What is that?" the woman asked, gun still pointed at the man and dog.

"Backup," the Doctor said. "Okay, correction. We do have back up and that is why we're safe-"

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED!"

"What!" the woman glared at the Doctor again.

"Well, safe from, you know, incineration." The man and the dog looked into the room next to them and walked into it, looking out the window.

"Come on! Work!" the Doctor commanded his screwdriver, banging it on the floor. Finally it buzzed and the handcuffs unlocked.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<br>**


	6. Joan

**I wanted to apologize to my followers. I know it's been a long while since I posted any new chapters. I got all caught up with homework and studying. Damn school! But I promise I will not let this story go and though sometimes it may seem like I've stopped updating, it's not true. I will finish this story.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed the woman out of the house, locking the door behind him with his screwdriver.<p>

"A doctor?" he asked the woman in awe, running from the house.

"Yes a doctor, is this really the time?" The Doctor suddenly stopped so fast the woman almost ran into him. He turned around.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He said, now facing her.

"You broke into my sister's house! What did you think I'd do?" Joan said following the Doctor towards a big blue box. "And I am actually with the police. Sort of."

"Really?!" The Doctor fiddled with a key trying to open the door to the blue box.

"Yes, I work with-"

"No, no, NO!" He banged on the blue door. "Don't do that to me! Not now! She's still rebuilding, not letting us in." The Doctor said as he stroked the box with his hand as if trying to coax it into opening.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED!"

"Come on!" The woman shouted, grabbing the Doctor's arm, motioning him to run.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor shouted, turning the opposite direction.

"That shed, I destroyed that shed last time I was here," the Doctor cried running towards the shed. "Smashed it to pieces."

"So? There's a new one. Let's go!" the woman said pulling the Doctor's arm.

"No, but it's old! A lot older than five years." he stated as he smelled the shed. The woman watched and made a face as the Doctor felt the shed and then lick it.

"I'm not five years late," he stated lickig his lips. He turned to look at the woman with a straight face. "I'm twenty-three years late!"

"We have go now!" the woman begged trying to change the subject. As she spoke she stared at the big, blue box, avoiding the Doctor's eye. He noticed this and crossed over to the woman.

"No, we're not going anywhere. You told me five years. Why did you say five years?"

"It's time to go!" the woman cried checking for the creature behind her.

"This is important! You said you grew up in that house, but how could you if Joanna hasn't lived here for only five years? Why did you lie and say five years?" cried the Doctor demanding an answer.

"OH, WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!" The woman burst out.

They stared at each other.

"What?" the Doctor whispered.

"RUFF! RUFF!"

"RUN!" Joanna cried grabbing the Doctor's arm as they ran.

* * *

><p>"What!? You're Joanna!" the Doctor said when they were a distance away from the house.<p>

"Yes, I'm Joanna and you're late." Joanna angrily said matter-of-factly.

Joanna walked fast with her arms held at her side. As the Doctor tried to keep up, he rambled question after question.

"What happened?"

"23 years."

"You punched me?"

"Umph," Joanna groaned. "Twenty… three… years."

"You knocked me out with a single punch!"

"Like I said before, 23 years. Now the bloody hell's going on?" Joan stopped and looked at the Doctor. Suddenly, the same alien announcement startled them.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED!"

Joanna and the Doctor quickly turned around and saw an ice cream truck behind them across the street. The threatening announcement was coming from an ice cream truck!

"Are we being staked out by an ice cream van?" Joanna asked in disbelief.

The Doctor ran over to it with Joanna at his heels.

"Why are you playing that?" He asked the ice cream man.

"I'm not," the man said confused. "It's supposed to be playing Clare de Lune?" Just then, Joanna felt her phone vibrating and answered it, but pulled away when a booming voice answered.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED!"

"Doctor!" Joanna shouted. The Doctor immediately took her phone and placed it near his ear. The Doctor listen to the announcement over and over again while Joanna looked around and saw that other people who where experiencing the same thing.

"Come on!" Joanna shouted pulling the Doctor.

"Where are we going?"The Doctor asked stumbling over his feet as Joan dragged him.

"We have to go somewhere, and right now my house is about to be incinerated!"

* * *

><p>Joanna dragged the Doctor to a big house. Without knocking, Joanna enter the house followed by the Doctor.<p>

"Amy!" She shouted running into the living room where a red-headed, young woman sat fiddling with her remote. Joanna then saw the familiar eyeball on her TV. "What's up with the Telly?"

"How should I know? I just wanted to watch X-Factor, but this stupid eyeball on every channel." Amy explained as the Doctor took the TV remote from her. He sat on the nearest chair and started surfing the channels. Sure enough, the eyeball was on every channel repeating the same words. He pointed his srewdriver at the TV. All three of them listened as the voice on the TV changed languages.

"REPETER LE PRISONNIER...

ZERO WIRD DER MENSCHLICHE..."

"So it's everywhere!" The Doctor concluded. He put down the remote and looked at Joan and the ginger. "In every language. They're broadcasting to the entire world!"

"But why?" Joan asked. The Doctor ran over to the window, pushed it up and looked out, practically sitting on the windowsill and looking up at the sky.

"What's up there?" Amy asked. "What are you looking for?" The Doctor climbed back inside talking to himself.

"Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core. They're going to need a 40 percent fission blast." He stared pacing the room.

"A what?!" Joan asked shocked.

"But they'll have to power up first. Won't they?" The Doctor asked himself, ignoring Joan's comment. "So assuming a medium size starship... 30 minutes? Yeah, 30 minutes."

"Joan," Amy asked staring at the stranger in her house fiddling with her TV. "He seems a little young to be your boyfriend doesn't he?"

"AMY!"

"Joan?" the Doctor asked turning around and looking at them with confusion. "Who's Joan?"

"I'm Joan." Joanna said.

"Oh my god," Amy interrupted. "It's him! It's the Raggedy Man from your stories!"

"What stories?" the Doctor asked looking at Amy then at Joan. Joan looked at the floor, with her hands at her side.

"Shut up Amy..." she whispered, but Amy didn't hear her.

"Joan use to babysit me and my friends when we were little and she told us stories of the Raggedy Man and his big blue box. That's you isn't it."

"Stories..." the Doctor said in thought.

"Getting off topic!" Joan said loudly. "Doctor, what's going on? What's this all about 30 minutes?"

"An alien, escape convict, has been hiding in your spare room and some other aliens are about to incinerate, what I thought was your house, unless they receive the convict alien, but it's not just your house," the Doctor explained sitting back down in the chair staring at the TV. "They're talking about the entire planet. Any questions?"

"YES!"

"Me too, for instance," the Doctor started turning to look at Joan. "What happened to Joanna? Joanna was a great name."

"Yeah, well, I grew up." Joan looked at the Doctor, her face now serious. "23 years tense to do that to a person." The Doctor was silent. The Doctor suddenly got up and ran out of the house.

"Doctor!" Joan cried running after him. Amy watched as Joan left and stared back at the TV before running after Joan.

* * *

><p>"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked looking around. Joan walked on his right side while Amy walked on the left. The trio was now walking towards the park.<p>

"Leadworth." Joan answered.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it." Amy said.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"NO!" Joan said loudly.

"Nearest city?"

"London, two and a half hours by car."

"We don't have two and a half hours. Well that's just brilliant isn't it?" The Doctor proclaimed. "30 minutes to save the world and all I've got is a post office, which is shut-"

Suddenly the Doctor jerked and lost his footing. Joan caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Joan asked with her hand on his shoulder.

"No, this is too soon." The Doctor proclaimed clutching his heart, or at least his right heart. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." Suddenly the trio heard a rumbling sound.

"What's happening?" Amy asked looking up at the sky. "Why is it going dark?" Joan and Doctor now looked up too, still sitting on the ground. Suprising, they could look up at sun without becoming blind! The sun was now giving off a gray color, almost resembled a luner eclipse. Then the light returned, but Joan notice she could still look at the sun without going blind.

"What's wrong with the sun?" she asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor answered. "We're looking at it though a force-field, they've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now their getting ready to boil the planet."

Joan and Amy turned their heads to look at the Doctor. Amy looked frightened but Joan just looked surprised. By now people have come out of their homes and were looking up at the sky.

"Ah!" The Doctor proclaimed standing back up. "So this is how the world ends eh? Down a camera phone."

The Doctor and Amy watched the people take out their phones and take a picture of the sun. Joan was now standing but still staring at the Doctor, not giving the people any thought.

"No wait!" The Doctor shouted smacking himself on the head, causing both Amy and Joan to jump. "I missed it! No wait, what did I miss? No I saw it! Wait, I saw!"

The Doctor thought back to all the people taking pictures. Everyone was facing the sun, except one. He thought of that man. Tall, black curly hair, wearing a long trench coat and blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His right arm was held up holding a camera phone, but he wasn't facing the sun. In fact, he had his back turned away from he sun and was taking a picture of a very familiar, man and black dog.

"30 minutes," the Doctor proclaimed turning around and looking at both Amy and Joan. "I can do it! 30 minutes till the end of the world, run to your loved ones or stay and help me." Joan and Amy looked at the Doctor. They were silent for a moment.

"No." The Doctor paused.

"Sorry, what?"

"NO!" Joan grabbed the Doctor's arm, twisted it behind his back and dragged him to the car nearest to them.

"Joanna? Wha-" The next thing the Doctor knew, his face hit the car. He struggled to break away but Joan had a strong grip. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I am Joan Watson, Fifth Northumblerland Fusiliers, three years in Afghanistan, veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and Bart's bloody Hospital! And you sir, are not the Doctor! Who are you?" Joan commanded.

"You know who I am-"

"Joan please," Amy begged. She looked up at the sun again. "Is this really the time?"

"No, really?" Joan asked ignoring Amy. "The Doctor wasn't real. He was just a story I made up when I was nine!"

The Doctor smuggled his arm free arm out of Joan's reach and took something out of from his pocket. He held the object next to his face then lifted it up so Joan could see it.

"Look at it Joan," Joan stared at the Doctor, then without turning her head, looked down to what he was holding. In his hand was a yellow apple. A yellow apple with a smile carved into it. It looked just like the one she gave that Raggedy Man all those years ago! But that was impossible! Wasn't it?

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor started as Joan continued to stare at the apple. "I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 23 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening to the sky is real. And if you don't let me go right now everything you've ever known is over." Joan blinked and looked back down at the Doctor.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Joanna, look at it." The Doctor lifted the apple as close as he could to Joan. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one." The Doctor felt Joan's grip loosen as she stared at the apple. Time seemed to slow as Joan stared at the apple. She let go of the Doctor and took the apple. She backed away, staring at the apple in her hand as Amy helped the Doctor off the car. Without moving her head Joan looked up at Doctor.

"What do we do?" The Doctor smiled.

"Stop that man."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. The Hoberman Spaceship

**First off I want to thank all my followers for being patient. Wow, 16 favorites and 28 followers! Thank you! **

**I know it's been a long time since my last post (really long). I am so sorry for that. :( But guess what? I finished all my exams today! So I will now (hopefully) be updating more. :D I was originally was going finish this first episode in the next two chapters (which I have not finished yet, I'm almost done though), but I decided I have kept you guys waiting long enough. I broke the next chapter up so now, including this one, there will be three more chapters for "The Eleventh Hour."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"What do we do?"_

_"Stop that man." The Doctor ran after a man with back curly hair, wearing an overcoat._

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran over to the man and snatched his phone from his hands. The man was about to say something to the Doctor but stopped when he saw Joan and stared at her with surprise.<p>

"Joan?"

"Sherlock?" Joan gasped when she realized who the man was.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" The Doctor asked quickly, looking up from the phone he just took from Sherlock.

"What?! No! Doctor, he's just my...?"

"Acquaintance." Sherlock suggested deducing the Doctor in his "Mind Palace."

"Colleague." Joan corrected.

"Boyfriend." Amy said looking at the sky. Joan groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Stop it! Just because I'm with a man, doesn't mean I'm dating him." She then turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Doctor, this is Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor stopped what ever he was doing to the phone and looked up at the two of them.

"Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson?!" He said not believing his own voice. "I knew there something about your name! Joan, an English name meaning the feminine name for John! But that doesn't make any sense. A story. The companion to Sherlock Holmes is John Watson not Joan!"

"WHAT?!" Joan shouted sounding offended. "Do I look like a man to you?"

Sherlock stopped listening to Joan and the strange, so called Doctor. He was busy deducing the strange man.

_'Face like a baby..._

_'...Looks like he's been working with machinery by the looks of his ripped, burned, and stained clothes..._

_'Eyes, tired looking..._

_'Tired eyes that have seen tragedy and loss...'_

"A story...?" The Doctor said again. He looked from Joan to Sherlock, then shook his head. "Never mind!" He turned to Sherlock. "Man and dog... Tell me... NOW!"

Sherlock stared at the Doctor deciding if he should tell him his client's story or not.

"He can't be there, because he's-"

"In a hospital. In a comatose state." The Doctor finished. Both Joan and Sherlock stared at the Doctor who clapped his hands with excitement.

"Knew it! You see a multiform can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living dormant mind."

"You just finished Sherlock sentence." Joan said stunned but was interrupted by a dog barking. The three of them turned around and saw the man and his dog.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor walked up to the barking man who was now growing. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a… sonic screwdriver!" And with that the Doctor lifted his arm high. He pressed a button on his screwdriver and suddenly street light's bulbs were exploding along with the red Phone box sending sparks across the park. Bystanders screamed and ran.

"Jesus!" Joan cried out. She could not believe what she was seeing. Cars stopped as their horns were going off. Lights flashing, windshield wipers wiping the dry windows and even a firetruck was was driving away from the firefighters. What?

She looked up at Sherlock. She could see he was observing but he looked just as confused as Amy was.

"What's going on?" Amy asked watching the firetruck drive away on it's own.

"Obviously this, doctor, has some sort of device that produced sound frequencies that effect machines." Sherlock explained.

"Of course." Joan said rolling her eyes. Finally the Doctor looked up and smiled at the man and dog.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

The barking man had stopped barking and was now looking around the sky nervously. A large ship was hovering over the park. The ship reminded Joan of a blue, closed Hoberman sphere. The Doctor smiled knowing he has won, until, Brrrr-ACK! His screwdriver exploded. The Doctor dropped it waving his hand as if it burned. The Doctor then bent down and picked up his burned out screwdriver.

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! Don't do that to me!"

"Where's it going?" Amy asked looking at the sky. The blue, Hoberman sphere space ship was now flying away from them.

"No come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero is here!" The Doctor shout at the sky, but it was no use. The spaceship was gone. Joan looked back at the barking man. He stood there staring at her smiling, wickedly. Then the man and dogs dissolved into yellow mist. Joan watched as the yellow mist fall down the drain on the side of the road.

"Doctor!" Joan nudged him and pointed to the sewer. "I think it just melted and went down the drain?"

"Well, of course it did!" Joan looked at the Doctor.

"Now what do we do?"

"It's hiding in its human form. We need to drive it out into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, twenty-three minutes. Come on brain, think!" Joan continued to stare at the sewer drain, them came to a realization.

"That thing lived in my house for twenty-three years?!"

"What?!"Amy gasped at same time as Sherlock. "Excuse me?"

"Like I said, Multiforms can live for a millennia. Twenty-three years is just a pit-stop." The Doctor said.

"And how come the minute you show up, they show up on the same day?" asked Sherlock speaking suddenly. His arms were crossed at as he look at the Doctor. It was obvious he not believing a word the Doctor was saying.

"Their late because I'm late. They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, and got a fix on me. They're late became I'm late." The Doctor said. Sherlock did not look satisfied as he turned to Joan.

"I'm sorry Joan, but what's he on about?" Joan opened her mouth to answer, but the Doctor spoke before she could speak.

"These photos, they're all coma patients?" His eyes were glued to the phone.

"Yes. According to Mr. Williams"

"Rory?" Amy asked surprised. Joan also was surprise to hear Sherlock talked to Rory too.

"Rory is your client?"

"Yes," Sherlock said frustrated. "Mr. Williams have been seeing the comatose patients all over the town and he couldn't figure out why so he called me."

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"Multiform?"

"An alien Sherlock." Sherlock turned to look at Joan with disbelief.

"What? You saw the man bark like a dog!"

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop, I need a laptop!" Joan raised her eyebrows and looked at Amy.

"Amy, your friend whose house we just past. Um... Oh whose your friend?"

"Jeff! He's a computer nerd."

"Alrighty then!" The Doctor cried. "Joan, Sherlock, get to that hospital and get everyone out!" He then turned to Amy and grabbed her hand

"Come alone Pond!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sherlock now has now meet the Doctor. I think he's taking it rather well, don't you?<br>**


End file.
